Break Down
by Iloveramen98
Summary: Kyo and Yuki get into yet another fight and something happens to Yuki. Will he speak up and what does Akito have to do with it?
1. Rape

"Damn rat!" Kyo yelled, storming off to the roof as always to sulk. Kyo ran a hand through his fiery orange hair closing his crimson eyes, his heart breaking even more. He always said he hated the rat but he never did mean it. Envious, yes why? Because everyone adored the rat, everyone worshipped him; they loved him, while the outcast…Kyo was left out of everything. Sighing deeply again Kyo rolled over noticing Yuki walking into the woods. Yuki growled under his breath about Kyo and in his personal space slowing down his pace to take in the scenery even though he's seen it thousands of times, soon his mind wandering to the cat. Sighing softly as a small blush crept across his face, "why of all people, did it have to be him, why? I…I think" unaware of someone was with him "but…but you think what?" Yuki turned around quickly seeing the one person he least expected. "A-Akito" fear stricken unable to move

"what's wrong Yuki…not happy to see me?" a sly smile across the older man's face, he couldn't speak Yuki's voice caught in his throat "well are you going to answer me" Akito moved closer causing the Nezumi to back up a little. "Answer me got damn it!" Akito yelled raising his hand and struck Yuki across the cheek sending the younger to the ground "…" silence was the only reward Akito got. Angered by this even more Akito violently grabbed Yuki's hair causing him to whimper only to receive a back hand. Akito cocked his head back and laughed heartedly looking at Yuki again "you know Yuki…I've taken a liking to your body" letting go of Yuki's hair to tilt his chin up pressing his lips against the other's forcing his tongue in. Yuki's eyes winded with shock pulling away quickly and turned his head away only to have it roughly jerked back "don't turn away from me" Akito hissed angrily making Yuki stand up Akito pushed Yuki against the tree knocking the wind out of, forcing Yuki into another kiss undoing his jeans pulling them around his knees . Yuki pulled away managing to get his words out "Akito…no please!" nails digging into Akito's shirt as he screamed at the intrusion tears pouring begging and crying for Akito to stop, crying out once more Akito dropped Yuki cleaning himself up cackling loudly "you belong to me now, and if you and defy me again I promise I will make you suffer even more…disgusting" Akito walked off leaving Yuki in a ball sobbing. xXx 10 minutes

Getting up Yuki pulled his jeans up, limping back to the house "oh Yuki you're back!" Tohru looked from the kitchen "Miss Honda…can you just out my dinner up…I'm not really hungry right now" Yuki making his way upstairs "sure thing Yuki-kun" Tohru said glumly "Thank you and my apologies" Yuki walked to the bathroom stripping down and stepped into the shower scrubbing over and over until his skin was red, still feeling dirt. No one can know about this, never stepping out Yuki wrapped the towel securely around his waist and walked to his room closing the door and dressed climbing into bed Yuki pulled the covers over himself and broke down.

**A/N:** Please forgive me for doing that to Yuki but I promise I will update soon enough please review

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruit Basket or any of it's characters


	2. Decisions

Yuki still went about his day as if nothing happened in the woods. Still fighting with Kyo, but deep down he was hurting and broken like fragile china unable to fix.

Yuki looked at himself in the mirror bags clearly shown under his eyes, his night end up the same every time 'crying himself to sleep' his once violet eyes shone with brightness now dull and lifeless. Dropping his head as tears fell clutching his body tightly, caught up in his own depression and hurt he didn't hear the door open "hey ya' damn rat…what's wrong?" Kyo reached his hand out only to have it slapped away roughly. "D-Don't touch me" Yuki moved past Kyo taking shaky steps to his room leaning against the door for support, tears falling again, Yuki slid into his room closing the door and dropped into a corner breaking down into sobs. xXx

Days have passed since Kyo encountered Yuki's melt down and neither has said a word a single word about it. Yuki tossed the covers back climbing out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom looking in the mirror what people saw beautiful he thought wrong unable to handle it anymore Yuki frantically looked through the drawer pulling out a small razor and cut fresh tears pouring into the wounds hissing in pain, dropping the razor Yuki looked at his arm as blood trickled down his arm running water over the cuts Yuki bandaged them and looked in the mirror insulting himself "disgusting" he whispered cutting the bathroom light off Yuki walked back to his room for a restless night. xXx

"Yuki, are you ready to go?!" Tohru asked from downstairs "just a second Miss Honda!" Yuki looked in the mirror once more and headed downstairs. For the rest of the day Yuki put up his mask smiling and laughing like any normal day, no one saw the noticing the pain held in his eyes. By the end of the day, Yuki was ready to sleep, only to know it wasn't going to happen anyways. Yuki trudged to his room closing the door and flopped onto the bed , Yuki stared at the ceiling thinking back to last night rolling his sleeve up, looking at the wounds inflicted on his forearm, tracing the lacerations whimpering in pain each time "this is a decision right?" he asked himself rolling over to fall into a restless nap


	3. Changes

The cutting still continued, but now Yuki's developed Bulimia his clothes hanging off his body and everyone's starting to notice. Yuki's starting to drift apart from everyone, isolating himself in his room rarely speaking. They know if they asked Yuki an=bout it he would just simply say "I'm fine I promise" and walk off.

It was late at night around 11 o'clock and the bathroom light was on. Yuki glared at the scissors on the counter sink then back at the mirror "disgusting, worthless, unneeded, disgraceful" Yuki insulted himself even more, grabbing the scissors quickly hair fell into the sink along so did the scissors with a clang. Yuki looked in the mirror again running a hand through his dark gray cropped hair; Yuki bit his lip realizing what he had just done. xXx

Everyone gasped at Yuk's new look "you actually look…like a boy" Uo said "what's with the sudden change?" she asked "I just wanted to try a different look" and it went like this for the rest of the day some complimented and others gave looks like 'dud what the hell did you do to your hair' but other than that Yuki went back to being quiet and distant. Walking down the hall Yuki began to feel light headed, shaking it off he continue to class. Yuki opened the door looking up with another step Yuki fell to the floor passing out due to famine. xXx

Everyone rushed into the hospital, worried for Yuki well all except for one…Kyo. Kyo stayed outside not wanting to be near anyone, staying behind. Sure he envied the rat but he was worried too. Hatori kept things calm while trying to make sure Yuki doesn't transform finally coming out of the room. "You are allowed to see Yuki now, he still high on anesthetics but he should be fine" and one by one they talked to Yuki. The very last person to come in was Kyo taking a seat. "Kyo…have you ever thought about leaving this world, because I have" Kyo gasped a little "Kyo…well have you because I have" Yuki looked at Kyo "I have, more than once but that doesn't mean I'll end my life, I still have so much to live for" Kyo's eyes bored into Yuki's dull violet ones.

"You know Kyo…you're changing" Yuki looked out the window again feeling a hand on his. "And so have you, you have a lot of people worried ya' know…even me' Yuki looked at Kyo again his cheeks tinted pink. Yuki bent down heart pounding against his chest his lips pressed against Kyo's. Kyo didn't fight back or pull away instead he kissed back bringing his hand up to the back of Yuki's head deepening the kiss prying Yuki's lips open slipping his tongue in earning a soft moan exploring every inch of Yuki's mouth caressing the Yuki's tongue earning another moan as the two began to fight over dominance teeth clicking against each other. Breaking away when the need for air became great


	4. Comforting can be so much more

Yuki's slowly starting to recover from when he passed out being monitored carefully to make sure he doesn't start binge eating again. Still quiet but not as distant, Yuki cuts from time to time and still have restless nights. Yuki decided to let his hair grow back out. Yet Yuki would never forget the kiss he shared with Kyo tracing his lips every time.

Kyo sat up running a hand through his damp his hair, his sleep broken by muffled and choked sobs for the 4th time that week. Getting out of bed Kyo walked into the hall to see the bathroom light on, taking a few more steps Kyo pushed the bathroom door open to see Yuki on the floor and a blood stained razor in his hand. Kyo grabbed the antiseptic, towel and, gauzes getting to the floor. Kyo took the razor out of Yuki's trembling hand tossing it into the trashcan, cleaning the cuts and bandaging them up Kyo pulled Yuki into his lap hugging and whispering soothing words to the nezumi as Yuki clung to Kyo trembling his sobs dying down to sniffled and whimpers. Finally calming down Yuki pushed away from Kyo "I-I'm sorry…I'm putting you through my crap, you don't have to do this , just…leave me" he whispered "I don't want to corrupt you, I don't want you to suffering even more, this is my burden and you don't need to take it on" Kyo pulled Yuki into his lap again "you're forgetting…I've been abandoned by my own mother by ending her life, I've been excluded and shunned, called a monster for years, so what would make them stop now?" Kyo leaned down "you, Tohru, and everyone else know of my true form it's disgusting and hideous but there's only very little who accept for who and what I am, and I'm happy" Kyo wrapped Yuki's legs around his waist standing up and carried Yuki to his room setting the older boy on his bed, turning around to leave when Yuki grabbed his wrist "Kyo…I" a blush appearing across his cheeks Kyo smiled softly he leaned down capturing Yuki's lips in a gentle kiss, Kyo grabbed Yuki's hips and Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck kissing back. Yuki slid over and let Kyo slip into the bed with him the kiss deepening, hand roamed, clothes were tossed and between the gasp, sighs, moans, mewls, and cries from the two. Kyo brushed Yuki's cropped bangs out of his forehead giving him one more kiss on the lips Kyo wrapped his arm securely around Yuki's waist drifting into sleep. xXx

Day broke through Yuki's room causing him to stir, Yuki sat up remembering everything from last night. Noticing the bed was empty Yuki got up showered and started his weekend.


End file.
